He Conquered Me
by DizzyDG
Summary: We all know how Robb and Jeyne's love story ended. But how did it start? One-shot. Robb Stark/Jeyne Westerling. M.


**A/N: **Just a one-shot about when Robb met Jeyne. Thoughts would be much appreciated.

I own nothing, just my imagination!

* * *

_He hadn't just conquered my castle. He had conquered me. My body. My heart. My soul._

* * *

They came in the night, their shouts jolted me awake and for a moment I thought I was imagining things but then I heard the banging. Battering ram. I knew the sound at once and fear flooded my entire body as I thought who it could be. The Ironborn? Stannis? The King in the North? Which one would be most likely to show mercy, I didn't know, how could I? Each one of them despised the Lannister's as much as the next and my family were sworn bannermen to them. The banging continued until there was an almighty crash that made me jump. I heard the triumphant yelling then and I somehow knew it wasn't coming from our men. I dropped to my knees at once and prayed harder than I had ever prayed in my sixteen years.

The King in the North. Stark. Young Wolf. That's who had captured us. My brother had come as I prayed and told me hurriedly before leaving the room so I could dress. I dressed quickly, not even bothering to run a brush through my chestnut curls or even so much as glance in the mirror. If it weren't for the fact that the Crag was overrun I was sure my mother would have sent me straight back up to my room to right my appearance. As it was she said nothing as Raynald walked me into the presence chamber where men with direwolf sigils blazed across their chests stood unsmiling around the rest of my family. I averted my eyes as I went to stand at Eleyna's side, feeling my sister shaking even though I was not quite close enough to touch her.

The silence was broken as a man was brought in, clearly injured, suspended between two others. "The King!" one of the men surrounding us shouted out and many of them went forwards to try and aid the wounded man. I couldn't help but look at the King in the North then as his eyes drifted in and out of focus as one of his men slapped his hands against his face while another pressed a hand to the wound in his stomach, his hands dripping red within a minute. "Do you have a Maester here?!" one of the men demanded and I flinched at his harsh accent. I had never met a Northman before.

"Dead," my father said shakily, "took an arrow to the head"

"An apprentice?!" the man demanded, looking half furious and half desperate.

"Just him," my father said, shaking his head.

"Is there anyone with any skill?!" he said, his tone almost pleading now and I felt myself step forwards despite myself.

"Jeyne!" my mother hissed furiously behind me but the man had already seen my movement.

"You girl! You can help?!" he asked me, his eyes not leaving mine.

"I know a little," I said, my voice barely more than a whisper.

"If he dies I will slit your pretty throat you hear me?" he said threateningly and I shuddered.

"Stop it," the King in the North rasped out, "you do not threaten a Lady"

"Where can we take him?" his man asked me then, his tone softer.

"Follow me," I managed to say, making my feet move towards the door so I could lead them to an empty bed chamber. They lay him gently down when I stepped aside to let them pass, pulling away his damaged armour and mail before starting on his clothing. I averted my eyes as they stripped him bare, not looking up until one of them came to stand in front of me.

"He's all yours, be sure to do a good job," he said quietly but meaningfully and I nodded quickly, keeping my eyes away from him as he and the rest of the men filed from the room. I took a few deep breaths before I walked shakily towards the unconscious King, seeing that one of the men must have brought supplies as an array of bandages and cloths were laid next to him. I took another breath before dipping one of the cloths in water and dabbing carefully and the slash that ran from one of his ribs down the left side of his stomach. The wound did not seem too deep as I cleaned it and I silently thanked the Gods, I had never learned stitching from the Maester and I was glad I wouldn't have to try it now. I dried it once I had cleaned it, my breathing coming easier as I realised that the wound was bleeding a lot less now than it had been before. I took courage from that and hesitantly began unravelling one of the bandages, knowing it would be difficult for me to wrap it around his body seeing as he was not awake to lift himself.

I bit my lip as I watched his still features, hoping that he would wake soon, in the meantime I had to stop the blood that was still trickling down his body. After a moment's thought I picked up a compress and held it against the wound firmly, not moving my hand away for fear it would slip away. The Gods seemed to answer my silent prayers as Raynald slipped into the room a few moments later, coming to my side as I kept my hand firmly on the compress. "I need to bandage it, can you help me move him?" I asked my brother quietly.

"Will he live?" Raynald asked me as he moved to the other side of the bed and prepared to roll the King onto his uninjured side as I tossed the other end of the bandage to him.

"I should think so," I said, biting my lip again, "why do you ask?"

"Father needs to know if he will have to bend the knee," he explained.

"Will he?" I asked, beginning to wrap the bandage around the Northman's body.

"I would think so, although mother is against it," he said, moving the King so I could pull the bandage around him. I nodded then and Raynald moved him again so I could wrap the bandage around a second and then a third time before I tied it securely, my brother laying the injured man carefully back down against the pillows.

Raynald left then but I stayed with the King in the North, watching his chest rise and fall evenly for a while. Eventually I slipped from the room to fetch some milk of the poppy, thinking that he would perhaps want some when he woke. He still wasn't awake when I returned so I sat myself back down in a chair at his side and waited. I was almost asleep myself when he stirred, and I stood at once as he opened his eyes and blinked up at me in a slightly confused manner.

"Don't move your Grace," I said quietly, my hand going to his shoulder as he attempted to rise.

"Who are you?" he asked me, his accent not as rough as the one his man had.

"Jeyne your Grace, Jeyne Westerling," I introduced myself.

"This is your castle I've captured then my Lady?" he said with a small smile.

"Yes," I nodded, unsure of what else to say.

"Thank you for tending to me," he said seriously then, looking me directly in the eye.

"I couldn't just let you die," I told him and he frowned slightly.

"I'm the enemy, that's exactly what you should have done," he said.

"Are you sorry I helped you?" I asked incredulously, stunned at his rebuke.

"Not sorry," he said soothingly, "just surprised"

"Why have you taken the Crag? It is not important," I questioned him after a moment of silence.

"It is a foothold in the Westerlands," he told me.

"We don't have many men," I said.

"You have even less now," he replied, a wry smile on his lips.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked him, he looked so young and vulnerable, not someone who should be fighting a war, much less doing so as King.

"I want my sister's home, I want my father's body home so he can rest in the crypts," he said softly.

"My father said Lord Stark was an honourable man, he could scarce believe it when he was arrested for treason," I said just as quietly.

"My father was innocent," he told me fiercely and I almost flinched at his tone.

"I meant no offence," I said quickly, my eyes finding his.

"It doesn't matter," he said, but I could see the bitterness etched across his face.

"I will leave you now your Grace, there is milk of the poppy here if you feel any pain, I will return later to check on you," I said then, making my way to the door.

"My Lady I am sorry for being short with you, thank you again for all you've done," he said and I turned my head an offered him a small smile, which he returned, before I let myself out of the room.

I slept for a few hours before making my way down to the kitchens to find the Northman something to eat, thankfully I didn't meet my mother on the way, I knew she would disapprove. She had never liked me spending time with the Maester and I knew that she would like it even less now, knowing I was using the skills I had learnt from him to tend our enemy. The King in the North didn't feel like an enemy now that I had met him though, he just seemed like a young man who was desperate to have his family back together, and I could not see what was wrong with that.

He was awake when I let myself in, someone must have been before me because he was propped up against a mountain of pillows whereas I had left him lying flat. "My Lady," he greeted me.

"I have brought you something to eat your Grace," I said, crossing to lay the tray down next to him.

"Thank you my Lady," he smiled.

"I will leave you in peace," I said, making my way back to the door.

"My Lady would you stay?" he asked from behind me.

"Do you need something? Are you in pain?" I questioned, moving back towards him.

"No," he said softly, "I would just be glad of your company," he blushed slightly.

"Very well," I said, smiling slightly, "you are lucky I have no other duties to attend to"

"No husband waiting for you?" he asked me, his eyes boring into mine.

"No," I replied, "my father has yet to find a match for me"

"I'm surprised," he smiled, "a woman of your beauty ought not to be alone"

"Well I am surprised you are a King without a Queen," I countered, trying not to blush at his words.

"I will have a Queen soon enough," he said.

"Oh," I said softly, wondering why my stomach twisted so uncomfortably at the thought.

"Yes," he said, his eyes finding mine again, "it was not my decision"

"Tell me about her," I urged quietly.

"I know nothing of her, save she is a Frey girl," he said sadly.

"I am sure she is lovely," I smiled.

"Yes," he said, although he did not look entirely convinced.

I stayed with him for most of the afternoon, we didn't speak of anything of much importance, I told him about my family and he told me of his. My hand found his when he spoke of his father and he had held it back tightly while he got his emotions under control. He kept hold of my hand then until I finally left and I felt content with the rough warmth enclosing mine, finding myself missing the pressure now I was away from him. I avoided my mother again, Rollan and Eleyna warning me that she was in a foul mood. I knew it would partly be because of me and so I made sure to seat myself as far from her as possible at dinner and excused myself as soon as possible before she could summon me before her.

I went up to see the King in the North before I retired to bed, but when I pushed open the door of his room quietly I found that he was asleep. I approached him anyway and just gazed down at his sleeping form for a while, seeing the steady rise and fall of his broad chest as he slept peacefully. He looked content in his sleep and I eventually tore my eyes from him and moved towards the door. "Jeyne," I heard him mumble as my hand came to the latch. I turned, thinking he had woken, only to see that he was still sleeping sounding. "Jeyne," he murmured again in his sleep, making my stomach jolt again, this time not unpleasantly. "Sweet Jeyne …" he almost sighed and my heart beat furiously as I finally managed to get the door open and slip through it, my heart still hammering and my mind spinning as I made my own way to bed.

_His hands felt rough but his touch was gentle as they travelled up the length of my bare thighs. I shuddered then in anticipation and opened my eyes to see him looming above me. His nakedness made me want to blush but I couldn't move my eyes away from him as he smiled down on me, letting his weight press against mine, touching our bare skin together. He let his hands wander my skin and the warmth in the pit of my stomach began to seep its way between my legs and I heard a low moan leave my lips as his own trailed down my neck. He shifted himself slightly then and I felt his length pressed between my legs and his blue eyes found mine, silently asking my permission. I held his gaze for a moment before I nodded, feeling him move slowly at my consent. _

My eyes flew open then and I sat bolt up-right in bed, my chest heaving as I tried to calm myself from my dream. I had no idea where that had come from, why I was having such sinful thoughts about the man I was supposed to be taking care of. I could feel the tingling between my thighs as I lay back down against the pillows, trying to get my breathing under control. Tentatively I moved my own hand between my legs but it didn't feel right, my fingers were too soft and small, they weren't what I wanted touching me like that. I threw the covers off me then and crossed to the dresser to find something to wear, I needed to stop thinking the thoughts I was. He was not mine to think about, he was betrothed, and even if he wasn't he was still the enemy, it would not do to dwell on him, especially as he would leave as soon as his wound healed.

My father beckoned me smilingly to his side at breakfast and I forced my own lips to curve upwards as I approached him and sat down next to him. I noticed that my mother did not look happy but I tried to avoid her gaze, she had an uncanny ability to see right through me and I didn't want her to know what was in my head. "How is the King in the North?" my father asked me as my breakfast arrived.

"Healing well," I told him evenly.

"I would bend the knee when he is well enough to leave his chambers," he said seriously.

"Why?" I asked, turning my head to him and seeing the look of disgust cross my mother's face.

"I think his cause is just, had the Crag been located in the North or the Riverlands I would have already joined him," my father told me and I nodded.

"You must do what you think is right father," I said.

"You have spent time with the Young Wolf, what is his character?" he asked me then.

"He is kind," I said, thinking that too dull a word, "very courteous and grateful," I added.

"No less than I would expect from Eddard Stark's son," my father smiled.

I avoided going up to the King's room for most of the day, I still felt confused and embarrassed about my dream and I sent servants up with his meals at breakfast and lunch. When dinner came no one was free to take it and so I reluctantly went, pausing and taking a deep breath before I let myself into his room. He smiled at me when I entered and my stomach flipped, my heart seeming to accelerate wildly. How was he doing this to me?

"I thought you had abandoned me," he said, his tone amused as I set his tray down next to him.

"I have had other things to attend to," I lied, not quite able to meet those blue eyes.

"I missed you," he said softly, his hand taking mine gently and I met his gaze then.

"I am here now," I almost whispered and he held my gaze intently for a while before releasing my hand and turning his attention to his dinner.

"I should eat this before it gets cold," he said almost apologetically.

"Yes," I agreed, "you need to regain your strength your Grace"

"Would you call me Robb my Lady?" he asked me shyly.

"If you would call me Jeyne," I replied with a small smile.

"Jeyne," he smiled back and my stomach tightened at the way it sounded on his lips.

"I should go and have my own meal," I said after a while.

"Of course, don't let me keep you," he said, although I thought I saw disappointment in his eyes.

"I will check on you before bed," I assured him and he smiled brightly.

"Would you mind bringing me something to read?" he asked.

"Of course not," I returned his smile.

"I need something to occupy me when you're not here," he said softly and my heart pounded.

I was in my night clothes when I went back to Robb's room, I knew it was improper but I would only be staying for a moment and I hadn't wanted to re-lace myself into my gown after my bath just to deliver a few books. Again I paused before I let myself in, quietly closing the door behind me. "Robb?" I called softly into the semi darkness as I heard what sounded like muffled sobs coming from where he lay. I saw him lift his head to look at me then and even from a distance I could see the tears that had tracked down his handsome face. I rushed to his side at once and he grabbed me tightly around the waist, pulling me down so I was sat on the bed as he broke down, his head against my chest as he cried.

"It's alright," I soothed, holding him back, one of my hands stroking through his soft curls.

"No," he choked out, his arms coming even more tightly around me as I rocked him gently.

"What is it?" I whispered.

"They're dead," he told me, his voice thick.

"Who?" I asked him, part of me not wanting to know.

"Bran and Rickon," he said in a slightly strangled voice before a fresh wave of tears came over him.

"I'm sorry," I said softly, holding him closer, "I'm here Robb … I'm here."

Eventually he quietened in my arms, I could feel moisture on my chest where his tears had soaked through my nightgown and it drew my attention to our close proximity. It had seemed so natural to comfort him like this, to hold him close to me, but now I was realising just how improper it was. He lifted his eyes to mine then and they shone brightly as they looked at me and I could tell that he too had noticed how close we were. My heart hammered as he gazed at me, slowly shifting himself up so that his eyes were level with mine, his hands not moving from around my waist. I could almost feel the tension rolling between us as he held my eyes, my own not able to look away, as though they were anchored by his blue.

After what felt like a lifetime he moved his face slowly closer to mine and I felt my heartbeat quicken as he came ever closer. When he was close enough for me to feel his ragged breath on my lips I closed my eyes and felt his lips press against mine in a second. It was shy and tentative the way he would press one kiss to me before hesitating and then pressing another. His lips made my own tingle and when he pulled away again I opened my eyes to find him looking at me again. My stomach tightened and I let myself inch towards him a fraction. He closed the gap in an instant, one of his hands coming up to the back of my neck as his lips crushed against mine, kissing me hard, letting his tongue enter my mouth and dance with my own. I felt the warmth from my dream spread through me then and my stomach twisted as I felt almost afraid, pulling away from the kiss.

"I want you Jeyne," he whispered, making me shudder involuntarily as I heard the lust in his voice.

"I want you too," I confessed, unable to ignore my panging heart or the warmth between my thighs.

"You would let me?" he asked, his tone that of slight surprise.

"Yes," I breathed, a blush rising in my cheeks as his hand rested on my thigh, "I would"

"Let me see you," he said hungrily, his eyes going to the ties of my nightgown, "I want to see all of you," he continued and I almost melted.

I hesitantly pulled away from him then so I could stand by the side of the bed, my heart pounding uncomfortably fast as I moved my hands to undo the ties. They shook slightly as they came away and I met Robb's intense gaze for a moment before I let go of them, my nightgown falling fluidly to the floor and leaving me completely bare. My stomach twisted again as I let my eyes drop from Robb, unable to quite believe I was stood naked before him. "Jeyne," he breathed and I managed to lift my head, "you are beautiful … come here," he continued, beckoning me to the bed. My legs shook as I knelt down, his hands coming hesitantly to my hips as I climbed astride him uncertainly, lowering myself into his lap slowly, my stomach clenching when I felt his hardness through the thin sheet.

He pressed me closer to his body then, his hands slowly running up and down my spine, making my breathing come more sharply as I felt his rough hands against my bare skin. I tentatively let my own hands run up the muscles of his arms before smoothing them over his shoulders, his eyes finding mine again and smiling at me shyly. My stomach jolted again as I realised that he had not done this before either, it was the first time for both of us and the thought made my heart soar. Nervously I took one of his hands and guided it down my chest and stomach, his eyes wide with wonder as I finally let it rest between my legs. His eyes didn't leave mine as he tentatively moved his fingers against me, making my stomach tighten and a small gasp of pleasure leave my lips.

Robb seemed to take heart from my reaction and became more sure in his movements, gliding his fingers firmly against me, my breathing becoming more and more laboured as he did so, my stomach tightening almost unbearably. I almost whimpered with longing when he moved his hand away, my heart pounding as I watched him shift the sheet back from beneath me so I could finally see him uncovered. I shuddered slightly at the sight, wondering how that was ever supposed to go inside me as his hands came to my hips and lifted me slightly, his intense blue eyes on me again as I felt his hardness press between my legs. I gasped as he slowly slid me onto his length, biting down on my lower lip as I felt him tear through my maidenhead. His eyes were clouded with worry as he looked at me and I leant forward to kiss him as I tried to get used to the feeling of him filling me completely.

The pain between my legs dulled the longer I kissed him, his arms tight around me as it seeped away almost completely. I slowly rocked my hips then and he almost growled into my mouth, his hands coming to my hips to move me again. This time a small cry left my own lips and I felt him smile against them before his own trailed across my jaw and down towards my neck, all the while his hands continued to move me slowly against him. My breathing came in sharp gasps the more he moved me against him, his hot kisses trailing along my neck and shoulders, his fingers digging into the flesh of my hips. I felt myself needing more as my stomach tied itself in tight knots, my breaths coming as soft cries now as I met Robb's movements, speeding the pace of his thrusts making him groan against the tender flesh of my breasts.

It wasn't long before I came undone, the knots in my stomach all seeming to undo at once, a delicious tingling spreading through my whole body as a low moan left my lips. Robb growled in my ear at my undoing and continued rocking me hard against him for a few more moments before I felt him spill inside me, his warmth spreading right through me. He made no move to slide out of me, merely holding me tightly, his head resting on my shoulder as he breathed hard against my neck. I let my own head drop to his shoulder then as I got my own breathing under control, letting my fingers trace light patterns against the hard muscles of his back. I felt him kiss behind my ear then and I smiled, letting my own lips press a kiss to his shoulder in response. "We should sleep," he whispered after a time, "and when we wake I'm going to make you my wife."

* * *

**A/N: **Just a one-shot but I'd appreciate your thoughts, I will reply to any review posted (so long as you have an account!) :)


End file.
